Hot Day
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Sakura bertingkah. Ada apa gerangan?/AU. fluff.


**Hot Day**

by Rarachiii

 **disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

warning: au. sepele. ooc. fluff(?)

enjoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Panas. Panas. Panas.

Sakura tidak tahan dengan panas. Dan gadis yang tengah ongkang-ongkang kaki di ruang tengah itu merasa hari ini panasnya yang paling sialan—gak ketulungan. Biasanya dia akan melipir ke bawah radiasi _air conditioner_ yang ada dua buah di rumahnya, menyalakannya ke suhu paling rendah—atau kalau tidak, langsung pencet tombol _on_ kipas angin yang ada tiga buah—yang ditaruhnya satu di kamar, satu di ruang belajar, dan satu lagi di ujung ruang televisi.

Bibirnya meluncip, bersungut-sungut. Mendumel sesekali mengerang di atas sofa ruang televisi. "Sialan, mana listrik mati. Musuh paling menyebalkan. Cih."

Benar. Apa yang membuatnya benar-benar sial pagi ini?—apalagi yang bisa meng-KO-kan dua benda penyemalat panas itu kalau bukan listrik? Listrik mati—mati kau, Sakura.

Pagi yang sempurna!

Mukanya sudah semerah kulit cabai rawit ranum yang direbus kelewat matang saat tangannya berhenti mengipasi mukanya dengan heboh. Mau apa sekarang?—apalagi kalau bukan 'manggil' penolong lainnya?

Tangannya menggapai ponsel pintar yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi, mencabut _charger_ nya, merangsek _touchscreen_ berlapis pelindung itu dengan jemarinya.

 _Tut tut tut._ Jemari menari-nari.

 _Dial pads_ menyala, nama sang pacar tertera di layar.

Tak butuh sampai nada sambung keempat, suara sang pacar menggelitiki timpaninya. Ogah-ogahan.

"Ya, halo?"

"Sasukeeeee~" segera gadis berambut _pink_ itu mendendangkan suara manjanya—berpikir kalau nada itu sudah cukup terdengar menyiksa dan nestapa maksimal. Mata hijaunya melek lebar, bak kucing yang berharap diberi sepotes tulang tongkol.

Selamat, sinyal manjanya tidak cukup menuai kepuasan—terbukti dengan sang pacar yang mendengus di seberang.

"Apa?"

Tanggapan dingin. Cuek bebek. Memperparah muka bebek Sakura. "Ih, aku lagi tersiksa, tauk. Bisa kesini tidak? Aku sungguh-sungguh sekarat—sekarang, Sasukeee~"

Sakura bertingkah. Sang pacar tentu tak langsung mengiyakan. Ada apa gerangan, memangnya? Mana sedang _deadline_ tugas dosen. Pacarnya itu acap kali mendramatisir keadaan. Kali saja yang ini sama saja.

"Sekarat kenapa? Gak usah merajuk." Katanya dingin.

Sakura mencak. Berjalan gedebukan, mengambrukkan diri ke sofa. "Heh, pacar! Berguna dikit, dong. Aku lagi kepanasaaaannnnn. _You know? It's gonna killing me—this minute—THIS MINUTE!_ Mau aku mati sekarang, heh? Cepetan kesini."

Sudah, bubar-bubar. Manja-manjaannya berantakan sudah. Gerah bikin kepalanya juga gerah. Hati juga gerah, bikin cepat marah-marah.

Sakura melempar ponsel pintarnya ke karpet. Mulai mengipasi depan badannya yang masih berpeluh.

.

.

 **Sepuluh menit kemudian.**

Dumelan itu berhenti, kipas-kipasan itu berhenti—saat bel depan pintu berdenting.

Sakura buru-buru menghampiri.

Dan, sang pacar berdiri di depan hidungnya—memelototinya.

"Listrikmu mati?" mata hitamnya menatap statis ceweknya. "Mana sekarat?"

Mata hijau Sakura balas melotot. Kenapa dia dibentak? "Heh, gak lihat apa, aku sudah merah begini? Ya-ya. Listrikku mati."

Sasuke mendengus, menempelkan sebelah tangannya ke pipi Sakura. Sakura tidak menepisnya.

Demam? Tidak.

Berkeringat?—lengket? Banget.

Dengusan lagi. Tapi sang pacar mulai mengerti. Sepertinya dia bakal bolos jam dosen kelasnya nanti. Salahkan kelasnya yang dijadwal setengah jam lagi.

Ia membimbing sang kekasih masuk ke dalam, mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Panas…" keluh Sakura lemas, menyeka keringat di dahinya.

Sasuke tak tega. Maka cowok itu lalu ikut mengusap wajah kekasihnya.

Selintas cara mampir ke otaknya.

Cowok itu melepas kaus oblong putihnya, membuat Sakura melotot padahal masih lemas.

"Mau ngapain?"

"Memangnya kau mengundangku kesini karena apa?"

"Menema…niku." Kata Sakura takut-takut. Pacarnya ini kok tega, sih—menerkamnya? Di saat ia lemah begini? Sialan benar.

Tapi ah, berpikir positif sajalah.

"Ka-kalau ada kau disini, aku jadi tenang. Aku tidak mau seharian nyerocos kepanasan seperti orang gila."

Sasuke menggeleng, lalu memajukan badannya—memeluk sang pacar.

Sakura melolot.

"Biar begini sepuluh menit. Badanku cukup dingin."

Diam, tak lagi membeliak. Gadis itu mengangguk, menuruti saja kata-kata cowoknya.

.

.

.

Tapi…. Bukannya itu teori _body heat_ , ya?—bukannya badan Sakura makin panas mereka pelukan begitu?

.

.

.

Hmm, usut-punya usut. Jadi begini faktanya:

 _ **Satu.**_ Sasuke sedang menyeringai—dia tidak bodoh—pura-pura bodoh. Senyum yang mengindikasikan modus—alibi—biar dapat jatah sayang-sayangan di pagi hari.

 _ **Dua.**_ Sakura yang lemas dan otak sedang labil. Teori sang pacar diangguki cuma-cuma. Mana sadar sang pacar tercinta sedang ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

.

.

Fakta tambahan:

 _ **Tiga.**_ Mereka masih berpelukan sepuluh menit kemudian.

 _ **Empat.**_ Sakura ketiduran di bahu pacarnya.

.

.

Fakta-fakta tambahan:

 _ **Lima**_ **.** Sasuke mencium dahi sang pacar kemudian.

.

.

Pertanyaan:

 **Selanjutnya, mau apa?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fakta-fakta-fakta tambahan:

 _ **Enam.**_ Kata-kata "Listrik mati membawa berkah" benar-benar muncul di otak Sasuke.

.

 _End(?)_

* * *

 _happy hot day!_ semoga kalian yang sedang berkeringat diberi ketabahan ekstra, ya. kalau memang begitu, mari kita tos bersama. author sendiri sedang kepanasan. _positive thinking_ sajalah ya. hitung-hitung latihan nahan nafsu menjelang ramadhan='))

RnR, sudi kah? hoho.


End file.
